Taken From Me
by LOLzMaxerMineMan
Summary: Satoshi has always had a hard time confessing his feelings to Naomi. When he finally gets the nerve to confess, a new student comes along, making Naomi fall for him. Can Satoshi win her back? Or will Naomi soon forget Satoshi?
1. Another Regular Day

**_This is my first story,_**_ **so**_**_ don't hate. You know by the summary that this is a NaomixSatoshi story! :D But yeah, let's begin this thing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party nor it's characters._**

**_Chapter 1- Another Regular Day_**

Satoshi Mochida sat on his chair and listened to Ms. Yui Shishido. Time was going awfully slow. Lunch was just a few minutes away, yet it seemed like hours. But, for Satoshi, it was enough time to get ready for something special. He looked over to Mayu Suzomoto, who was whispering to Sakaturo Morishige. He wondered '_Why can't I be like that to her? No, not Mayu, someone else...'_

The bell finally rang as Class 2-9 walked out through the door. Along the halls of Kisaragi Academy, Satoshi ran over to Naomi Nakashima, who was talking to her friend Seiko Shinohara. He stopped and thought _'Not now. But, best later, after school should be really fine._' He continued down the hall before stopped by Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki.

"Hey, Satoshi!", Yoshiki yelled. Satoshi looked back to see his friend running to him.

"Oh. Hey Yoshiki! Hey Ayumi!" Satoshi said.

"How are you doing with Naomi?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi gave him a dirty look, but he ignored it.

"Same, just friends." the brunette replied.

"Still? It's been 5 months and you're still in the same position?" Yoshiki said.

"I'm still waiting."

"Still waiting huh?" Ayumi said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Satoshi said, entering the Lunchroom.

He sat by his group of friends. Mayu was talking to Sakaturo, like always. But, it was quite...cute. '**Cute**' , Satoshi thought. '_Could be me and a special someone.'_

Naomi and Seiko sat together, of course, Naomi blushing over the perverted things Seiko said out of that mouth. Satoshi knew about Seiko's love for Naomi. He kept it a secret.

2 hours went, and the students were leaving. Satoshi ran up to Naomi.

"Hey N-Naomi?" Satoshi asked.

"Hm? What's up Satoshi?" Naomi asked.

"Can...Can I come over by your house l-later...?"

"Seiko's coming over-" Naomi was interrupted by Satoshi saying:

"Oh really? That's ok! I'll come another time!" the brunette said before running off.

'Thank God for Seiko.' he thought. 'Wait. Seiko wouldn't...nah.'

Satoshi opened his house door, only to be greeted by Yuka Mochida, his sister.

"Hey Yuka!" Satoshi greeted her.

"Onii-chan! I missed you!" Yuka said, with a bit of an ill voice.

'Right. She got sick by her mother. She stayed home.' Satoshi remembered.

"Satsuki should be here, any minute now!" Yuka smiled.

Yuka's prediction was correct as Satsuki rang the doorbell to give her the homework and to greet her. A little while later, she soon left, leaving a few potato chips for the Mochida siblings. Yuka looked at her brother, then went off to her room. Satoshi was a bit worried though. Especially about Naomi. Seiko could...might...can...will. No. She won't. He knows she won't do it. Their friendship might be impacted greatly and possibly disappear into dust. And if they break up, that friendship will not back them up, and they would hate each other. Right...?

"Onii-chan? You okay?" Yuka asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Yuka. I..." Satoshi started. Should he really tell her sister about it?

"You...?"

"I...was...daydreaming!"

"Daydreaming? About what?"

"None of your business!"

"Onii-chan's got a secret! Yuka's gonna find out!" the little girl said before skipping to the bathroom.

"Hmph." Satoshi walked to his room and did his usual daily routine, homework, dinner, play with Yuka, shower, and sleep. Not an exciting life, but the brunette liked it.

'_Yuka doesn't know a thing. 'Yuka's gonna find out?' Ha! She never even met my friends! Right...?' _Satoshi thought. Yuka never met his friends. Never, correct?

His phone vibrated, almost making him yelp.

[New Message From: Seiko Shinohara]

"God...what does **_she_** want?!"

[Hey Mochida! How u doing? :)]  
Satoshi replied back with a great response.

[What the hell do you want Seiko? :(]

Satoshi went to his living room, only again to see another message from Seiko.

[Mad aren't we now? Teehee!]

Satoshi, annoyed now, replied back as quickly as he could, without checking his mistakes.

[Why wuild yio care?]

[Wat?]

Satoshi replied again with the same response, this time checked over and corrected.

[Why would you care?]

[Ah. I care cuz I gotta tell u sumthin'! :3]

His annoyed face now turned into curiosity, trying to see what Seiko was saying.

[WHAT?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!]

[Teehee! I know your little secret!]

Satoshi now was worried about how Seiko knew his secret. Not about his crush right? Nor anything else? Please let Seiko get the wrong idea.

[Uh...]

[I know...]

[WHAT?!]

[You like Naomi!]

Satoshi's face now turned to a red tomato, He was blushing hard. Seiko knew. She really did know. But, he had to reject it.

[Yeah! As a friend!]

[Really? Then why u droooooool over her? :3]

[...]

[Ha! Can't believe u though. Didn't even try to hide it.]

[What ever.]

Satoshi sat on his couch. Seiko knew. And knew it was true. Seiko Shinohara knew.  
'Oh god. Why of all people her?! Seiko? She's crazy!' Satoshi thought.

[I know how you can win her over though. Make some love~]

Satoshi was surprised by this. Not astonished, just deeply surprised. Yet, this was normal for Seiko.

[H-How...?]

[She lost a relative 2day. Real sad is she now. She needs comfort ya know?]

[So what do I do?]

Satoshi saw the list Seiko texted him. He wrote it down.

[ Flowers for her. White. And Her favorite color!  
A big teddy bear! It'll help!  
Try not to put in the mood TOO much. Remember it's about a relative not a date.  
Give her a photo of she and her relative, ask her mother.  
Finally, DONT CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS YET. This is just to drop her hints!]

Satoshi wrote it down and replied and thanked Seiko, for yet this had to wait for tomorrow.

[Thanks so much Seiko!]

[No prob! :D]

Satoshi sat up, and waited for his parents to come. For yet, these things aren't free, and money is needed. But he was much excited for his visit to Naomi.

This is just to drop her hints, Satoshi remembered these words as he waited.


	2. Just A Bad Dream

**_Hey yo! Here's another chapter to my story for you readers. :D So what's gonna happen now huh? Huh? I'll let you find out, k?_**

**_Disclaimer: You all should know this but, I don't own Corpse Party, nor it's characters._**

**_Chapter 2- Just A Bad Dream_**

Satoshi walked to school with excitement all over his face. He had much money from his parents, which was surprising, saying that they care for Yuka much more. But he ignored that fact and just accepted the money. He met up with Seiko and Naomi.

"Hey Satoshi!" Seiko greeted him.

"...H-Hi Mochi...da..." Naomi said, with a sad tone.

"Hey Seiko! Hey Naomi." Satoshi greeted back.

"Psst! You got the money?" Seiko whispered to Satoshi.

"Yeah!" Satoshi whispered back.

"Good. By the way, I ain't visiting."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. And DO NOT remind Naomi of you-know-who."

"I think I know that!"

Naomi, Seiko, and Satoshi went up the school steps and into Kisaragi Academy. It only took 30 seconds until everyone questioned her why she was so silent. Naomi just shrugged and walked away, leaving the student in a confused state. Naomi entered the classroom first before Seiko and Satoshi. Fortunately, they arrived 10 minutes early. Yoshiki was asking Ayumi about something with...bowling? Anyway, Sakaturo was taking pictures, like always, and Mayu was posing for him, like always. Students were talking to one another, playing games, and buying or should I say _trading_ things. With money.

Ms. Yui walked through the doors, making every single student put whatever they had away, take a seat, and pay attention.

Naomi put her head down as the homeroom teacher was taking attendance.

"Sakaturo Morishige?"

"Present." Sakaturo replied.

"Satoshi Mochida?"

"Here!" Satoshi said with a grin.

"Naomi Nakashima?"

"..."

Only silence covered the room. The air was still as Ms. Yui called Naomi once again.

"Naomi Nakashima...?"

"...H-here..." Naomi weakly said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"All right then..." Ms Yui said before continuing.

The school day had gone surprisingly fast. More people asked about Naomi and they all got the same thing: a shrug. Naomi kept the secret so well. At least, that's what her friends thought. Naomi had another secret to hide. But decided to keep it shut.

The bell had rung once more, bringing a day of school to end. Naomi walked out with her head low. The rest had tried to cheer her up, but it was useless. Then, only Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi were left.

"So Naomi~", Seiko said.

"Y-Yeah...?" Naomi questioned.

"I think Mochida's got something to tell ya!" Seiko replied, making Satoshi blush a bit.

"What is it?" Naomi asked him.

"Can I come visit you, say, 5 today?" he said.

"S-Sure. I wouldn't mind."

_'Yes! Seiko's plan is working! I'm so go win her!'_ Satoshi thought proudly.

**_'Heh. This is like my little game. I can just control them, making them a couple, or enemies. If only this would last forever_**.' Seiko thought once she made to her house, drooling a bit.

Satoshi said his goodbyes to the girls, and hurried off. He had only two hours and thirty minutes. He ran to the flower store, doing the first thing on Seiko's list. White and her favorite color.

"That'll be 5000 yen." the clerk said.

"Fine..." Satoshi said. He gave at least a quarter of what he had. Things aren't cheap you know!

Next was the big teddy bear. So he went to the Lover's Market. He really hasn't been there once. So he didn't know they sell flowers there. 50% off. So yeah, Satoshi did get a little mad. Well...

'**_WHAT THE ####?! I USED UP ALL THAT ####### MONEY TO PAY THE ####### FLOWER STORE! THEY A FLOWER HERE 2,500 ####### YEN! THOSE #######!'_** he thought. But he held a fake smile and bought the bear, only 200 yen. Imagine the other stores and Satoshi.

Once again the phone vibrated, but it was a call, not a text.

**_[ CALL FROM: ]_**

**_[ SEIKO SHINOHARA ]_**

**_[ ANSWER? ]_**

**_[ DECLINE? ]_**

Satoshi answered the call and spoke to the girl.

_Satoshi: Hey Seiko!_

_Seiko: Satoshi! How you doing?_

_Satoshi: I got all the things I need._

_Seiko: You're at Naomi's house already?_

_Satoshi: Huh? What do you mean? I'm at the Lover's Market?_

_Seiko: Ugh, there? Whatever. I mean I told you to get a picture of Naomi and her relative. _

_Satoshi: BUT WHAT'S THE RELATIVE?!_

_Seiko: An aunt! Duh! Now get your sweet fine ass to Naomi! It's a quarter to love time!_

_Satoshi: Fine..._

Satoshi ended the call, walking to Naomi's. It was only 10 blocks away. During that time, he saw Sakaturo and tried to call him out, only to see him with Mayu, doing the Eskimo kiss. Satoshi shut his mouth and blushed a bit. It was really cute. Mayu and Sakaturo, both a couple now.

Satoshi crossed the street and met up with Yoshiki and Ayumi, both holding hands? Satoshi once again, crossed the street, only to bump into Seiko.

"S-Seiko? What are you doing here?" Satoshi said.

"..." she said, staring at him. She grew into a mad expression, and started to tell at him.

"WHY WOULD?! WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU COULD TRUST ME!" she said, starting to cry.

"Huh? Seiko! What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked her.

"WHY? WAAAH!" Seiko screamed, slowly pulling out a knife.

"Seiko...?"

"You...don't...deserve...to live."

"Seiko!?" Satoshi said, while Seiko almost stabbed him. He dodged it quickly. Seiko wasn't her normal, perverted self. '_What's going on?'_ he thought.

After a few dodges, Satoshi was already tired, before Seiko slowly lowered the knife.

"Goodbye...Satoshi"

Satoshi woke up beside Naomi's home wall. He held the flowers and stuffed animal. The brunette questioned himself if whether if that was a dream, or Seiko only knocked him.

'_No blood_...' he thought.

It was 4:45. Satoshi quickly called his mother, saying he was visiting Naomi. His mother was fine, yet she scolded him for not telling him earlier.

He knocked the door, and Naomi's mother opened the door. He quickly forgot the fact the about the picture. He checked his phone before going to Naomi. There was a call from Seiko. But what happened? He ignored it and went up to the girl's room. He knocked it once, then twice, then thrice. Naomi opened the door.

"Yes Mother?" she asked.

"It's me! Satoshi?" Satoshi replied.

"S-Satoshi?"

"Yeah... I'm here."


	3. My Sneaky Little Sister

**_Hey yo! I'm back again with another story, and yeah I read da reviews. So I'll make sure to do da changes all right? :D Okay so ready to what happens next? Well here we go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I think you know but blah blah blah I don't Corpse Party nor any of it's characters. Bleh._**

**_Chapter 3: My Little Sneaky Sister_**

It was 6:00 as Satoshi left Naomi's house. All they really did was talk about school then Naomi got the presents Satoshi had, and thanked him. Satoshi smiled and got a text message from his mom saying it was time to go home. Satoshi and Naomi said their goodbyes and Satoshi left. Nothing special. Which bugged him. A lot.

He still wondered about that dream with Seiko. Why that dream though? It was unexplainable. Satoshi tried his best to remember the past to see why that happened. There was one thing but he oddly could not remember the whole thing.

_Satoshi sat in the doctor's office in his flashback._

_"He has...and will...and...and possibly..." the doctor said. Satoshi couldn't remember all of it, making the silence happen._

_"Will he be fine?" Satoshi's mother asked._

_"Well I suggest..."_

_"All right"_

Satoshi knew that past had to be an answer. He pondered about this time, while hitting the front door of his house. He opened the door, rubbing his head. His mother was in the kitchen while his father was in the bedroom. The brunette went to his bedroom, only to be greeted by Yuka.

"Onii-chan! Where'd you go?" Yuka asked.

"To...uh...my friend's house!" Satoshi said.

"Hiding that secret now hmm?"

"Well..."

"Just. Like. I. Thought." Yuka said, waving her finger.

"No! I don't got a secret and I won't!"

"Teehee!" Yuka said, running off to her room.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and went to the dining hall, since his mother called him and his sister.

4 hours later...

Satoshi was fast asleep as Yuka was wide awake. She opened the door very slowly as she crept through the gray floor that was now dark as coal because of the night sky. She reached to Satoshi's night desk and quickly grabbed his phone. She quickly and quietly ran to her bedroom, followed by a slight creak sound from the door. She opened up the phone and input the password. It was Kisaragi since Yuka always seen her brother always put that.

**ALWAYS**...

Anyways, Yuka went to the Calls section.

**_ALL CALLS:_**

**_April 22nd, 2003_**

**_16:41 Seiko Shinohara_**

**_April 21st, 2003_**

**_18:46 Naomi Nakashima_**

**_17:34 Seiko Shinohara_**

**_15:51 Yoshiki Kishinuma_**

**_April 17th, 2003_**

**_6:45 Ayumi Shinozaki_**

Yuka scrolled through the list, trying to find a new contact. She knew the names only but never really met them. She saw that it was no use and went to the Message list. That's when she found out.

She sighed. "So, Onii-chan likes this girl? But what does 'ass' mean? Let's search it up!"

She went to the Search bar and typed the word. Her curiosity soon turned into a wide-eyed expression.

"That's what ass means? And the pictures. Oh my god...the pictures." Yuka said, deleting it from the history and going back to messages. She kept on reading until she got to today's messages.

"Naomi? That's the name? Seems a bit dumb." Yuka said to her self, calming the jealousy.

"Onii-chan will be mine only. Naomi won't do anything to him! Nothing!"

Yuka got up and crept through the door...

"**YUKA**!" Satoshi whispered loudly.

"Oh...hi?" Yuka said innocently.

"Why have been through my phone?!"

"I heard a beep."

"So you took it with you?!"

"I couldn't stop it so I took to my room 'till it stop. Yuka didn't want her Onii-chan to wake up!"

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Yuka does. It's true!"

"Yuka should know better than to snoop around my phone!"

"Yuka's sorry. She's really sorry!"

"Fine. I'll let this one slide. But if I catch you again next time, **_you will be sorry_**!"

"Okay!" Yuka whispered, running to her room.

"_She really is unusual this night. Wait...unusual? That's it_!" Satoshi thought. It seemed saying that word connected the memory even more.

"He has...and will experience unusual...from time to time...and...and possibly..."

_What are those final and beginning words_?, Satoshi thought as he went to sleep.

Dream...

**_And that's the end of dis chapter! Sorry if short but I felt like Yuka should get a chapter for herself! And get caught. Anyway, I added that memory just for you guys cuz I want you all to really figure out what's going on with Satoshi. Let met repeat what the doctor said._**

"He has...and will experience unusual...from time to time...and...and possibly..."

**_So tell me in the review what YOU think those memory holes are. And you might be right! So get ready for Chapter 4!_**

**_Peace till next time! ^-^_**


	4. New Student Equals New Problem

**_Hey yo! I'm back with 'nother chapter for you readers! So I'm just going to answer something I saw in the reviews, so Yuka sometimes refers herself in third person in, if I remember correctly, CHAPTER 3 of Corpse Party, where she says "Yuka needs to go potty." And I made Yuka not know what ass means cuz I wanna be mean and make her see those pics! :3 So if you got any questions PM me or put it in da reviews. Spam me with all da questions u want cuz I really don't mind! Anyway, enough of this long author's note, let's do dis!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Corpse Party nor it's characters. But that doesn't matter right? RIGHT?!_**

**_Chapter 4: New Student Equals New Problem_**

April 23rd was a very warm day for the Kisaragi students. Yuka and Satsuki were fanning them selves just to keep a bit cool while even some teachers even had to bring a fan to cool the room. Satoshi had his sleeves rolled up while Yoshiki and Sakturo may have taken off their jackets. It was very unusual for this day to be warm. It was spring and the last few days were cold. And wet. Very wet. Don't think it wrong.

Naomi had her normal personality again. Ayumi greeted her and Naomi greeted her back.

Since Seiko, Satoshi, Naomi knew that the school was much cooler, they all ran as fast as they could, with 30 minutes to spare. Mayu and Sakaturo were talking with each other so the three joined in.

"Hey Suzomoto!" Ayumi greeted her.

"Hi Class rep!" Mayu greeted back.

"Hello Class rep." Sakaturo replied.

"Hello Morishige." Ayumi replied back.

"So what are we doing today?" Satoshi asked.

"Normal school stuff. But I think the school's gonna let us go early." Mayu said, and winked at her.

"Really?!" Seiko shouted.

"Shush! And I think so I'm not sure."

"Well we will just see." Satoshi said.

Seiko pulled Satoshi to another desk, away from the group.

"So did you do it Mochida?" Seiko asked.

"Yes Shinohara. But we just talked. Nothing else." Satoshi said, with a deep sigh.

"Hmm. Well let's do plan B!"

"Plan B?"

"Ya think I only got ONE plan?"

"Sort of?"

"Your stupid ya know! I'll tell you after school."

"All right fine."

A couple of minutes later, Ms. Yui came, with a new student. He instantly caught the attention of the girls. Well not Mayu since she already put her heart to Shig. And not Seiko since she loved Naomi more. But the new one caught the attention of the rest, oddly putting a smile to Seiko's face.

"Class today we have a new student. May you introduce yourself?" The teacher said.

"My name is...Nakasone Kazuya." he said.

_'Nakasone? Kazuya? Doesn't Nakasone mean 'Center?' And Kazuya 'Harmony?' So 'Harmony Center? Oh no.._.' Satoshi thought.

Kazuya was as tall as Satoshi, had green hair, dark blue eyes, had squared glasses, was wearing the school uniform, of course, and had dark blue shoes. Kazuya had a small smile, but he seemed to have a secret hidden. And he oddly looked a LOT like someone in the class and Seiko smiled at him. That **_HAD_** to be a connection. Satoshi eyed him carefully to find anything suspicious.

"Well let's continue class shall we?" Ms. Yui said.

6 hours later...

It had been 6 hours. Only 6 hours. And Kazuya had already caught the attention of Naomi. It disgusted him. He had been friends with Naomi for a long time now. Yet, Kazuya was only friends with her for merely six hours! He just started to walk faster than the group. The worst part? Kazuya lived next to her. Satoshi was a bit far from her. Seiko still smiled.

"This is working out perfectly!" Seiko thought.

Satoshi was still moving fast, that is, until he heard eight words from him.

"Hey Nakashima, want to go out with me?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Naomi squealed. _'Are you serious?!' _Satoshi thought.

'_I've tried to find a good moment to ask her out, yet this guy just comes out and ask!? The worst thing is she said yes!_'

"How about 7:00 on Saturday?" Kazuya asked.

"Sure!" Naomi replied.

Then, they left and parted ways.

"Oh my god! He really asked me out! HE ASKED ME OUT SEIKO!" Naomi yelled to her friend.

"I know Naomi. I heard. I was right there." Seiko said.

Satoshi had ran home, in anger. Luckily, he was able to keep in the anger and held a fake smile.

He went to his room, Yuka greeting him.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka said. Satoshi decided to ignore.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka said once more. No answer.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"WHAT?!" Satoshi yelled.

"Hi!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Ah well. Go to your room."

"All right!" and Yuka closed the door behind her.

Once again, Satoshi's phone vibrated.

_'Here we go again.'_ Satoshi thought.

[NEW MESSAGE FROM: Seiko Shinohara]

[Hey u!]

Satoshi replied back.

[What do you want?]

[I can see dat u mad cuz of Naomi now, right?]

Satoshi had a deep sigh then replied:

[Yeah...]

[Aww! :3 R u srsly jealous?]

[W-What?]

[U r! Ha! U jealous! Kazuya is rly annoying rite?]

Satoshi blushed a bit.

[Your right on that statement about Nakasone.]

[U know...]

[What...?]

[That plan B?]

Satoshi instantly remembered that idea.

[Yeah?]

[We could do two options. Either you date me, and we could go with Naomi for a double date, or sabotage the date!]

[WHAT?! WHAT!? WTF?! SEIKO WTF ARE TALKING ABOUT?! ME DATING YOU!? OR SABOTAGE THE DATE?!]

[Or you could let Naomi go...]

[Ugh...making me choose. Eh, it's better than making you choose.]

[WAT'S DAT SUPPOSE 2 MEANZ!?]

[Nuthing. Just bye all right?]

[K bai!]

Satoshi thought those choices through. '_Date Seiko or sabotage the date?_' he thought.

As Satoshi thought these choices through, little did he know, a spirit watched him.

"Haha! I guess this one really won't quit! Better make another dream of he future", the spirit said.

"Huh!? Is someone t-there?" Satoshi said, in a worried tone.

"Hm. I must be hearing things! Like I'm crazy or something! Wait crazy?" Satoshi said. More memory linked together.

_"He has something inside...and will experience unusual dreams from time to time and must see...and possibly go insane."_

_'Only a little more._' Satoshi thought. But what was he supposed to do?

**Go on double date with Seiko or sabotage the date?**

**_Hey yo! I'm done with another chapter! So what do you think Satoshi should do? I'll give you guys a few days, but if there aren't any answers in the reviews, don't worry, I'll make the choice. ;) So ask me questions and I'll answer them! And during the making of this story, I might be making another one. PM me to find out more! Peace till next time! ^_^_**


	5. Dresses and Roses

_**Aaaaannnd I'm back! Serving you another chapter! Yay! Anyways, you guys, and gals told me that Satoshi should date Seiko! I saw it as 11 to 1, 1 being to sabotage the date. I guess more people want to know what's going to happen if Satoshi dated Seiko. So, more choices will come, and maybe one in this chapter! Maybe not...**_

_**Well, you'll find out! So let's do dis!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Corpse Party nor it's characters. But that's fine.**_

_**Wait I got call someone. -phone rings- Plz let me own Corpse Party?! No! I don't got 100,000 dollars! Hey wait! -phone ends- Well. That was rude.**_

**_Chapter 5: Dresses and Roses_**

Satoshi decided that going on a double date with Seiko would be, somehow ever be better. Sabotaging and getting caught might cause some problems. Besides, Kazuya doesn't even know much about him, so he can be rude or attractive or goody two-shoes to him. But door number three isn't happening. But door number two might come in handy.

'_Enough of this! I'll call Shinohara to see what she says._' Satoshi thought. Seiko did have crazy ideas.

"C'mon, pick up!" Satoshi said.

"Mochida! Wait just a sec!" Seiko said.

"Huh? Shino...hara?"

There was faint sounds in the background.

**_Mmm. Yes! YES! PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE! MORE!_**

"SHINOHARA!?"

"What?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING EXACTLY?"

"Oh! My brother is giving me ideas and they are just SO DAMN PERFECT!"

"...Oh...Kay then?"

"Ideas for something special~"

"For...?"

"You'll find out!"

"Okay then...so Shinohara, about your question..."

"Yeeeeees?"

"I'll go with the...the..."

"The...?"

"The...um...uh...d-"

"D?"

"Double-"

"THE DOUBLE DATE?!"

"What? Why are you so surprised?"

"I thought you were going to sabotage with me...WAHHH?" Seiko cried.

"Woah! Calm down!"

"Sorry Yuu. SATOSHI wants to go an a DATE with ME."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Guess I can't use your ideas. Sorry!"

"HEY!"

"What do YOU want?"

"Why are you so mad about my choice!?"

"Cuz! I wanted the sabotage! WAHHH!"

"SHUT UP! God, if you wanted me to go sabotage it, then you could've just said to sabotage it!"

"Whatever. Anyways, I talked to Naomi and figured out the date is this Saturday at 7:00PM, and is at the Shingeki-kaikan theater!"

"THERE!? That's like, in the city! That's really far!"

"So?"

"HOW THEY GONNA GET THERE!?"

"Through Kazuya's parents driving there, DUH!"

"Hmph. Anyway get something nice to where. I'll get something good, and a big red rose, probably."

"K! Good luck!"

"You too Shinohara!"

And with that final line, the phone call ended. Satoshi pondered where to find a rose. The clothes were already picked, due to the fact that his mother has a "fashion taste."

_Meanwhile..._

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Naomi squealed. She was excited since Kazuya asked her to go on a date. Yet she had a small voice saying "_You chose the wrong guy..._"

"Meh. Probably the wind." Naomi said, responding to the small voice.

"I can't wait to go to the movies! What are we going to watch? I wonder..."

Naomi laid on her bed, wondering.

**_EXACTLY 2 DAYS, 3 HOURS, AND 24 MINUTES AND 12 SECONDS UNTIL 7:00 SATURDAY. NOT THAT I WAS COUNTING OR ANYTHING._**

The school bell rang, completing yet another day of school. It was the 24th. Thursday. 3:35.

Seiko followed Naomi home.

"So? What should I wear Seiko?"

"Mmm. I don't know really. Just don't wear much or else you'll cover up that ass, if you know what I mean. A-wink. A- wink.!"

"SEIKO! We are not doing THAT!"

"Mmm-hmm. Sure. That's what they all say! Soon, you'll fall into the haze of his eyes and be like: 'Oh Kazuya. Please love me! We shall be together forever!' And then he'll be like: 'But we are far too young.' Then: 'Oh the shame! We shall wait!'"

Naomi blushed a shade of red unknown to Seiko.

She sighed deeply. "We are just gonna watch a simple movie."

"And then you'll be all under the chairs in the back row."

"No! He'll bring me back-"

"To his house then you'll forget all about the movie!"

"Nooo. He'll bring me to my house."

"And your mom will be out so noises will be heard from the bedroom...Mmm~"

"SEIKO!? IT'S JUST A MOVIE!"

By now, the girls had been outside of Seiko's home.

"Hey Naomi..." Seiko started.

"Hmm? What's up? Want to tell me another way how Kazuya'll make me do things?" Naomi said rolling her eyes.

"No...it's just that..." Seiko looked serious as if she tried to spit out something.

"W-what?"

"That date...how about a..."

"A what?"

"..."

"Seiko?"

"How about a...double date?"

"With who?"

"Me and...S...Sa..."

"Sa?"

"Satoshi?"

"Sa-WHAT?"

"I'm going on a date and wondered if we could...double date...?"

"Ah...um...uh...I don't really think so..."

"AWW COME ON PLEASE?!"

"FINE! Seiko I swear...just...don't make a mess..."

"Can't make any promises!"

"W-wha?"

"Nothing. Heh heh!"

Seiko dashed through her house, up the stairs, and into her room. She whipped out her cell and called Satoshi.

RRRIIIINNNGG.

_"Shinohara?"_

_"Mochida! How you been?"_

_"We just saw each other like ten minutes ago."_

_"Oh. Well I got good news!"_

_"And that is...?"_

_"Naomi said we could go on a double date!"_

_"Oh right. That."_

_"So...what you wearing?"_

_"I don't know! Ask Naomi what she and Nakasone are wearing!"_

_"She said...uh..."_

_"You forgot to ask right?"_

_"N-no!"_

_Seiko went to the messages to send Naomi a message._

_[Hey Naomi...?]_

_"Shinohara...?" Satoshi asked._

_[What's up Seiko?]_

_"Yeah? What Mochida?" Seiko questioned._

_[Wat u wearing 4 dem date?]_

_"What are we wearing?"_

_[Kazuya said that a good looking street clothes would be fine.]_

_"Um...'good looking street clothes?'"_

_[k thx!]_

_"Wha? All righty then. Anyway thanks and goodbye."_

_"See ya!"_

_[Your welcome Seiko!]_

And with that the call ended and the messages stopped. Seiko sighed, and then went to her closet, looking for a good pair of clothes.

**_AND NOW WE'RE BACK TO SATOSHI! YAY!_**

Satoshi looked at his sister. Yuka smiled at him, holding a jar of scented beads.

"So are you sure you want me to take this?" Satoshi asked.

"Yup! It's supposed to give good luck and protect the owner!" Yuka said happily.

"I guess I could take it. But...I feel like you should have it. Why waste it on me?"

"Oh...you think I should keep it?"

"Yeah. It will never be a waste to you!"

"Oh...ok!"

Satoshi hugged his sister.

'_I like these little moments_' Yuka thought.

Yuka freed herself from the hug and went to her room. Satoshi went into his closet to find the perfect pair of clothing.

**_WELL, TIME TO GO TO KAZUYA, YES?_**

Kazuya, who was still doing his homework, decided to take a break. It was already 5:00PM.

He laid on his bed, thinking how the date would go. Then a buzz was felt.

[NEW MESSAGE FROM: Naomi Nakashima]

[Kazuya! :D]

Kazuya smiled at the message from his soon-to-be girlfriend.

[Yo! What's up beautiful?]

[Seiko and Satoshi are dating.]

[Mochida and Shinohara? Unlikely couple...but ok?]

[Yeah...they wanna go on a double date...]

[Wait. WHAT!?]

[Um...Accept?]

[i...guess so..]

Kazuya was shocked by that fact. But only for a limited time though.

[YAY!]

[K Talk to u later.]

[Bye!]

Kazuya went to his closet.

_**And that brings an end to dis chapter! So? Any thoughts? Meh. Anyways, while this is on progress, watch for any new stories! And be on a lookout for any other story changing decisions! At the end of the 'normal' chapters, some extras will be put up after, especially the 'other choices' plus, some...other things. Well, till next time...**_

_**:D**_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1: Futuristic Dream Crap

**Lets do this over again! Chapter 6 is here and the date if finally here! What'll happen to the double date? I don't know! No seriously, Seiko won't tell me!**

**Seiko: Heh heh. You'll just have to see!**

**TELL ME TELL ME! -shakes Seiko rapidly-**

**Seiko: Hoooow abooouut nooo?**

**Disclaimer: DONT MAKE ME REPEAT IT! -sob- I DONT OWN Corpse Party NOR THE CHARACTERS. But I do own Kazuya Nakasone. I made him. Don't think it wrong.**

**_Chapter 6 1/2- Future Dreaming Crap_**

_Note: Chapter 6 is split to two parts, but don't worry the date is in this half and the other half is the end of the date. And I'll update both parts at probably at the same time or with a small time difference. Let's see how it goes_.

"Satoshi...?"

Satoshi mumbled and was still asleep.

"Hey..."

Satoshi turned.

"HEY!"

"HYAAAHH!"

Satoshi turned to see Yoshiki by his side in his bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Satoshi screamed.

"You're lucky no one else is here." Yoshiki replied.

"What time is it?"

"2 in the morning."

"WHA?!"

"Hah! You really fell for that? It's only 6:42!"

"I freaking hate you."

"Hmph."

"So...why the hell are you here?"

"You called me! Don't you remember?"

"Umm..."

_FLAAAAAASSSSHHHHBAAAACCCKKKK_

_RRRIIINNNGG_

_"Hey? Yoshiki? You, uh, there?_

_"What up?"_

_"I got...stuff to talk about, you know where Shinozaki is?"_

_"Shinozaki? I don't know...but I'll find her."_

_"Really, thanks!"_

_"Your welcome."_

_ENNNND OOF FLAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHBAAAAAACCCCCKKKK_

"Oh...right...is Shinozaki here?" Satoshi questioned.

"In the bathroom."

Ayumi returned to Satoshi's room.

"So Mochida, what you wanna talk about?" she said.

"You're in that occult stuff, with paranormal stuff right?" he said.

"Yeah...?"

"I had this weird dream when I went to Naomi's house."

"What was it?"

"So I was walking back from a...store...then I saw y...I mean a couple and Suzomoto and Morishige uh..., doing couple stuff."

"Oh...Kay...?"

"Then Seiko, crying...!"

"Crying...? That's not much like her!"

"I know. But...but...she..."

"She?"

"Had a...knife."

"A KNIFE!?" Yoshiki and Ayumi yelled.

"Yeah but, she, she STABBED ME!"

"S-S-Stabbed y-you...?" Ayumi weakly said.

"Yeah..."

"Ok, um...was it life-like? I mean, was it like, real or felt real?"

"Yeah sort of..."

"Oh no..."

"What? Why with the face...?"

"I think you had a Dream Of Faith!"

"A Dream of what?"

"A Dream Of Faith is a dream where the future is told. It's only caused by spirits. Tricksters."

"Oh god..."

"Yeah..."

"Ahh...I think I might wanna res-"

THUMP!

Satoshi pound his head on the floor and went fast asleep.

"Mochida? MOOOCCHIIIDDAA!"

Shinozaki? Anyone? Where am I?

"Mochida I got a plan!" many voice said. Satoshi appeared in a theater. Naomi and Kazuya had both hands in the popcorn bag.

"How about this? -whisper whisper whisper-"

Satoshi magically got up and went to the restroom. Coming back, Satoshi accidentally bumped Kazuya's drink. Yet it didn't land on Kazuya. Satoshi had a grip on a drink long enough to spill it on...Kazuya's date.

"Ugh! S-Satoshi? W-why?" a voice said.

"N-no! Shinohara did it! She told me too!" Satoshi spoke.

"Seiko...?"

"W-Wha? Naomi wait! It's not like that!" the other voice said.

"MOCHIDA! Why? She was my friend! Why?" it continued.

"MOCHIDA! MOCHIDA!"

"MOCHIDA! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Ayumi yelled.

"I got the cold water!" Yoshiki said.

"Wha? Wha-HYAAAAHHHHH!" Satoshi said before Yoshiki splashed him with cold water.

"Mochida are you all right?" Ayumi asked.

"Apart from the side that YOSHIKI SPLASHED COLD WATER ON ME, I'm fine." Satoshi replied.

"Oh thank god! But had any dreams?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe it!" After Satoshi explained everything, Ayumi told him to watch out for his surroundings. If the environment is the same, he must change what happens.

**_TIME TO SEE KAZUYA AND NAOMI, MAKING SURE THEY'RE NOT MAKING BABIES HAPPEN!_**

"Aww come on! Why not...?" Naomi asked.

"Because! It's not like we can just do what we want with it! It's limited!" Kazuya responded.

"But what about the popcorn?"

"Ok, but not mu-"

"BUT POOOOOPPPCCCOOORRRNNNN!"

"All right! God! We'll get a large!"

"Yay!"

"What about Mochida and Shinohara?"

"Oh, they get their own popcorn. None of ours! Hmph!"

Kazuya and Naomi, if you didn't know yet, were talking about how much money should be spent. They had 12,475 yen to spend.

By the time this all passed, it was almost 7:00 PM. Seiko, Satoshi, Naomi, and Kazuya had all met at Kazuya's house. They got into his parents car.

"Hmm. Nice car Nakasone." Seiko said.

"Thanks Shinohara!" Kazuya replied happily.

"Yeah. What type is it?" Satoshi questioned.

"So Naomi, have you chosen the movie yet?" Kazuya said, ignoring Satoshi's question.

"Wha? Hey I'm here! And have a question!" Satoshi yelled.

"Umm. How about 2LDK?" Naomi replied.

"REALLY? ARE YOU ####### KIDDING ME!?" Satoshi yelled.

"Well let's go then!" Kazuya said.

And off they went, talking about the movie, well everybody but Satoshi who still had a question. Little did they know, Seiko had a plan.

"I have a visual. I'll be at the theatre all right Shinohara?"

"Ok. Be READY!"

_**Sorry for a LOOOONNG wait and SHORT chapter. I just moved to CT! So anyways I owe you guys a SUPA DUPA LONG CHAPTA! Probably like 2K words for Part 2. Anyway this had to be made for 2 reasons.**_

_**This chapter was made in case you guys and gals wanted to know about that dream.**_

_**And it's been bugging me to write this!**_

_**But peace till' next time! Oh and one thing. The choices you make will affect the ending! Thank you ProDenis! If I got it wrong, sorry! I had so much pressure I barely had a chance to go online.**_

_**But till next time...**_

_**:P**_


End file.
